First Tango In Paris
by EpicStories786
Summary: After boarding a plane to London a snow storm forces Mike, Harvey, Donna and Rachel to stay in a hotel in Paris and the plot thicken when Mike and Rachel spend the night in the same room. WARNING: It's rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**_SOOOOO I had this idea that I would make a series full of adventures between Mike and Rachel where they have fluff...if everyone's up for the idea then comment below, let me know and this will be a prequel to Rachel's Birthday (my other M rated story)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Harvey and Mike were sitting inside Harvey's office where they just recently finished on the Arthur Lazenby case. Mike decided to bring some wine and have a toast after the press left Pearson Hardman.

"Harvey. I raise my glass full of this Italian wine in toast for your victory." Mike said raising his glass half drunk.

"And I raise my glass full of wine in toast for my victory." Harvey said smiling, also half drunk.

"Hey, you're supposed to say for our victory." Mike said.

"I won the case plus you raised a toast for my victory." Harvey said.

"Only because I thought you would say my name in return." Mike said.

"Really? You've known me for how long and you think that I would say your name as well in victory?" Harvey said rhetorically.

"You've made me sad now. I'm gonna do Rachel on your couch now." Mike said.

"Slow down there. Not before I do it with Donna in your bed." Harvey said laughing.

A voice then came from the intercom and both of them stopped smiling. Harvey and Mike both looked outside and saw that Donna was looking at both of them angrily.

"Uh oh someone's in trouble." Mike said laughing on the floor.

_"Oh he wont be the only one in trouble." _Donna said on the intercom. Mike stopped laughing and stood up quickly. He moved towards Harvey and whispered "Yep. We're both getting fucked now."

_"Stop whispering." _Donna quickly said. Harvey quickly went to the intercom and turned it off.

"Don't worry kid, she wont tell a living soul." Harvey said.

"I hope she doesn't." Mike said.

"What you worried about?" Harvey asked.

"I'm worried Rachel wont hook up with me." Mike said.

"Let me guess. You're taking it slowly but then you'll be worried about getting your horny ass dumped because you want to take it a step forward but you're worried that she'll just slap you and never want to know you and she'll want to get married first and then have sex because her father's a respected man?" Harvey said.

"How did you-"

"Been there, done that kiddo. Just don't worry about it kid. We just happened to win the largest battle in the history of Pearson Hardman. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the 19th of December, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom... Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution... but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. The Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day Pearson Hardman declared in one voice: "We will not go quietly into the night!" We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we-"

"ARE CANCELLING THE APOCALYPSE!" Mike screamed interrupting Harvey.

"That's not cool Mike. You know that the speech from Independence day is more epic than Pacific Rim." Harvey said.

"You must be joking, right?" Mike asking whether he was serious. Harvey wasn't joking.

A laugh was heard at the door and both Mike and Harvey looked. Jessica, Rachel and Donna were standing there laughing to themselves.

"Did you hear all that?" Mike asked.

"Yep. You boys never grew up didn't you?" Rachel said. Mike blushed a little.

"Oh and Idris Elba's speech was much better Harvey. Sorry to crush your hopes." Jessica said coming in with Rachel and Donna following.

"All film is subjective." Harvey said.

"You always pull that card when you lose." Jessica said.

"Really? Last time I remember I never lose." Harvey said.

"Well of course you did. You want me to tell everyone what M-"

"Okay that's it. What do you want?" Harvey asked.

"First I want you boys to put your glasses of wine down and take a trip to England."

"ENGLAND?!" Both Harvey and Mike said in carousel.

"Yes England, London. but you have to take both Donna and Rachel." Jessica said. Mike and Harvey both looked confused.

"Why do we have to go to London?" Asked Mike.

"Because we want you to find a client there. He's been sued for sexual harassment and he's basically hiding in his office in London." Jessica said.

"Why do have to bring the girls?" Asked Harvey.

"Well they were bored and wanted to parley with you." Jessica said.

"Really? Really? You send them to London for a holiday but we have to work?!" Mike said.

"I'll give you a raise." Jessica said raising London eyebrow.

"Done. When do we go?" Mike said.

"Really kid? You're just going to accept that easily well I'm-"

"I'll give you a free suit." Jessica said to Harvey.

"A free suit? First you had my curiosity now you have my attention. When's the flight?" Asked Harvey.

"And I give in real easy." Mike said sarcastically.

"Now boys stop fighting." Rachel said stepping in. Mike didn't say a word.

"Well you leave for London at 3pm. But you've gotta watch out, the snow over there is supposed to be real bad." Jessica said.

"I guess we better be going. I need to pack my winter clothes, what am I going to wear?" Donna said walking off in her trail of talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel looked outside and saw the heavy snow falling outside because she wanted to keep her mind of the worrying atmosphere. The passengers were murmuring each other as were Mike, Harvey and Donna. When the plane was forced to make a landing in the closest place possible Rachel didn't want to fly again.

"_We are sorry for the rough plane landing everyone. Unfortunately we are not at Hethrow Airport, London and we've been forced to land at the Charles de Gaulle airport in Paris." _

"PARIS?!" Donna said.

"We're in Paris." Harvey said sighing.

"We were supposed to be in London for crying out loud!" Donna said.

"I know I better make a phone call to Jessica." Harvey said looking at his phone.

"Look at that mess. We're not going anywhere for at least a day or two." Mike said looking outside the window with Rachel.

"We need to find a room quickly." Mike said.

* * *

When Mike, Harvey, Rachel and Donna reached a hotel they went inside and put their suitcases on the floor and started to warm themselves on the radiators. Harvey and Mike went towards the blonde receptionist and rang the bell. The receptionist turned around and smiled at them.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?" The receptionist said. Harvey paused for a moment and didn't know what to say.

"Erm-we, no no no, nous chamber." Harvey said struggling.

"Harvey let me handle this." Mike said. "Salut, madame nous avons besoin d'une chambre dès que possible". Mike said in a thick French accent.

"You never told me you spoke French." Harvey said looking at Rachel and Donna making sure they weren't looking.

"I have eidetic memory of course I speak French." Mike said.

"What did you ask?" Asked Harvey.

"I said that we need a room as soon as possible." Mike said.

"Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas quatre chambres, nous avons deux chambres. est ce que ça va?" The receptionist said.

"What did she say?"Asked Mike.

"She's only got two rooms. Is that okay?" Mike said.

"I don't think we're going to get any other rooms in another hotel so yeah we'll take it." Harvey said.

"Oui, parfait." Mike said.

"Voici vos clés, pièces 232 et 233." The receptionist said getting Mike two keys.

"Looks like we're next door to each other." Mike said.

"That's okay. C'mon girls we're going to the second floor." Harvey said.

* * *

The gang went down the hallway of the second floor and were reading the door numbers of the room as they walked down. The hotel was large where the doors were quite big indicating to them that the rooms were going to be quite spacious. When they reached rooms 232 and 233 they put their suitcases and placed them on the floor and they stared at each other.

"Erm so how are we going to sort this out." Mike said.

"Well I know that I'm not sleeping with Mike." Harvey said.

"No need to be mean." Mike said.

"I'm not being mean. I just don't wanna sleep in the same room with you." Harvey said.

"Why?" Harvey said.

"I refuse to tell you." Mike said.

"Tell me!" Harvey said.

"I'm worried about rumors spreading that we're gay!" Harvey said. Mike's face froze.

"Really? You're worried people are going to think we're gay?! No one's going to write fictions about us at work." Mike said.

"I might." Donna said cheekily.

"Okay to stop your arguing I'll be with Mike." Rachel said stepping in. Mike looked at her.

"That's a great idea. I'll be with Harvey then." Donna said.

"I know what I'm writing my fictions about." Mike said smiling.

"Why you little!" Harvey said trying to grab him.

"You wouldn't want to do that. Je peux traduire de l'anglais au français et à l'arrière." Mike said winking at him.

"English motherfucker do you speak it!" Harvey said.

"Pulp Fiction. Nice. I said that I can translate English to French and back. You wouldn't wanna touch me Harvey." Mike said smiling.

"If we weren't in a hotel room I would've strangled you with my scarf kid." Harvey said smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Mike went inside their room with Mike dragging both of their suitcases. Rachel looked around the room and was fairly impressed. There was a fire place, a nice view of the streets of France, a single bed, 48" TV...

"A single bed?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?" Mike said.

"Mike, we have a single bed." Rachel said.

"Well allow me to think about this Rachel. One bed, two people, no couches surprisingly so the result must be...ummmm...let me think about it." Mike said looking like he was trying to figure out complex algebra.

"Really funny Mike." Rachel said.

"I promise not to do anything out of the ordinary. I will be a proper gentlemen." Mike said.

"Pinky promise?" Rachel said.

"If we were 7 years old then yeah pinky promise." Mike said.

"I'm sorry it's just that when I was young I made promises to my mother like that. Looks like I haven't grown out of that." Rachel said sitting on the bed.

"I find it kinda cute." Mike said going towards the fire-place and attempted to start it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that I find it cute when people still have habits when they were kids. It makes them different." Mike said.

"Well if that's supposed to be a compliment I guess I should say thank you." Rachel said.

"You're welcome." Mike said finally getting the fireplace to light up. Mike walked towards Rachel and stopped as he was a few inches from the bed. He kneeled on one knee and looked up at Rachel. Rachel looked confused and gasped.

"Rachel. Would you allow me the honour to-"

"Mike, what are you doing?!" Rachel asked in shock.

"I know what I'm doing. I've always wanted to do this. Rachel would allow me the honor of...ordering you some food from room service?" Mike asked grinning. Rachel wasn't amused and started to hit him with her bag.

"That's hurts Rachel stop." Mike said in an armadillo position. Rachel continued to hit him with her bag but not too hard.

"Michael-James-Ross-I-will-kill-you-the-next-time-you-do-that." Rachel said hitting him after each word. Mike got up and he was moaning in pain.

"Chicken. See if they have any chicken!" Rachel said angrily at him. Mike laughed.

"Bien sûr, madame." Mike said with his French accent.

"English! No French! And how did you learn to speak French?!" Rachel asked curiously.

"In High School. I found it surprisingly easy, I got an A for it." Mike said.

"An A in French?!" Rachel said not believing him.

"Trust me, I spent a lot of time practising it." Mike said.

"How come? It seems like an odd hobby." Rachel said.

"I know but I practice to interest the ladies." Mike said smoothly.

"Well you've got me interested. Too bad I don't date people from the office." Rachel said.

"Right." Mike said awkwardly. "I better order some food."

"How do you think Harvey will order his food?" Mike said.

"I'll order it for him." Mike said calling customer service.

* * *

Rachel was having a shower and Mike decided to wait outside and read a book. A knock came on the door and Mike opened the door. A waiter was there holding several plates of food.

"Entrer. Placez la nourriture sur la table s'il vous plaît" Mike said telling the waiter to enter and place the food on the table. Rachel came out of the shower wearing a white tank top and yellow pajamas. Weird but worked Mike thought as he watched her dry her hair.

"Mike. That smell's delicious, what did you order again?" Rachel said.

"Well I ordered a Boeuf bourguignon, some fromage, a baguette well because they're known for their breads and Apfelstrudel with creme." Mike said.

"Wow that sounds delicious. Too made I only know I'm eating a cheese baguette." Rachel said. Mike laughed.

"I ordered a beef burgendy because it was their special today, cheese, a baguette, apple strudel with creme and I got some sweets and chips incase you wanted to eat some junk." Mike said.

"Apple studel with creme. Inglorious Basterds?" Rachel asked.

"Ahhh so you got the reference. I wanna feel like Landa for once." Mike said.

"That's one real scary inspiration." Rachel said.

"I know. And pour le serveur. Est-ce que les voisins comme ce que j'ai commandé?" Mike asked the waiter.

"l'homme n'a pas, mais les femmes a fait et l'homme a changé d'avis après avoir vu le boeuf" The waiter said.

"Ahhhh. Ici est votre astuce, encore une bonne soirée." Mike said giving him some money. The waiter smiled and left the room.

"What did you say to him?" Rachel asked now sitting on the bed.

"I asked him whether Donna and Harvey like what I ordered. He said that Harvey didn't like it and Donna did but when Harvey saw the beef he changed his mind." Mike said. Rachel laughed. "Now come on, and enjoy our expensive French cuisine madame." Mike said.

"I will monsieur." Rachel replied with her attempt at the French accent. "How was it?"

"Bien. Okay." Mike said.


	4. Chapter 4

After eating dinner, Rachel and Mike were lying on their bed where Mike was reading his book and Rachel was watching TV. Rachel was casually flicking through the channels and realised that the channels were all in French. French news, French Sport, French Movies but thankfully Man Bites Dog was on with subtitles. Rachel was watching it and realised the movie was about a film crew following a killer and he was well killing people and Rachel couldn't handle the film. Rachel gave up so she decided to turn round to face Mike and she stared at him.

Mike carried on reading until he knew something strange was happening and he realised that Rachel was staring at him. Mike towards over his shoulder to see what Rachel was staring at, just in case of a cliché happening and realised that she was staring at his face.

"Hey Rachel."

"Who are you?" Rachel said.

"Mike Ross." Mike said confused.

"No, who are you really? You have a Law Degree from Harvard, you speak fluent French, you like bow ties-"

"Bow ties are cool." Mike said.

"I know what you are." Rachel said teasing.

"What?" Mike said.

"Oh never mind you clever boy." Rachel said smiling. "What ya' reading?"

"I'm reading a book called Swag." Mike said showing the cover.

"What's it about?" Asked Rachel.

"It's about these two dudes that go around stealing stuff." Mike said.

"Sounds boring." Rachel said.

"It's okay. The dialogues really good though." Mike said. Rachel stared at him for a little while until she grabbed her bag from under the bed and took out her e-book.

"You still have that thing?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to throw your birthday gift away now am I Mike?" Said Rachel. Mike remembered getting her an e-book and how happy she was.

"What are you gonna read?" Asked Mike.

"The Hunger Games." Rachel said.

"Really?" Mike said.

"Yeah, it makes me go to sleep." Rachel said laughing.

"Again...really?!" Mike said.

"I don't know something about a teenager fighting for her life makes me sleepy." Rachel said. Mike looked at her and couldn't stop looking at her smile.

"How about you tuck in and I'll read it to you." Mike said. Rachel obeyed him and tucked in listening to his soothing and perfect voice. As Mike carried on reading the story, Rachel would let out yawns every few moments and after a few minutes Mike realised that she was asleep. Mike looked at her and started to play with her hair before lightly kissing her forehead hoping she would never know of it.

* * *

Rachel woke up after a few hours realising that she drifted off to sleep for a bit. The lights were still on but the TV was off. Rachel gave a groan and looked towards Mike who was reading from Rachel's e-book and was really into it.

"Mike?" Rachel said groaning.

"Oh Rachel." Mike said jumping a little. "You fell asleep. Don't wake up it's kinda late anyway." Mike said still looking at the e-book.

"What are you reading?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I'm just reading something interesting I found. I think I've got a clear picture of what you're favorite books are." Mike said smiling. Rachel started rubbing her eyes and stopped. She started to blush in embarrassment.

"Mike!" Rachel said grabbing a hold of the reader. Mike moved her hands off.

"What it is Rachel?" Asked Mike smiling even more.

"Give it back to me!" Rachel hissed reaching for it again but with more strength. Mike's long arms still kept Rachel away.

"No! I wanna carry on reading! This book is getting interesting!" Mike said chuckling a little.

"Please give it back!" Rachel said.

"Come and take it darling. I didn't know you were into these types of books." Mike said. Rachel finally threw herself up and snatched the reader of Mike who immediately tried to grab the reader back. He was on top of her and was pressed her hands down like someone preventing an attack on themselves.

"They're not my favorite books." Rachel said.

"Oh really? You're telling me that with 75% of your books about porn-"

"It's not porn Mike!"

"Of course it is! You're practically reading porn. You even have 50 Shades Of Grey." Mike said still holding Rachel's arms down.

"Mike! Let go off my arms and let's talk about this!" Rachel said. Mike let go off Rachel and lied down next to her.

"Tell me what appeals to you about two people and a girl sharing an apartment where she gets them drunk?" Mike asked.

"I...I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of like a stress relief. You know like when guys do...well you know what-"

"Masterbate?" Mike said.

"Yeah, and they say that it's to release stress, this is my stress relief." Rachel said.

"I guess I know where you come from. I mean I'm not different." Mike said.

"In what way aren't you different?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm a porn addict." Mike said.

"Yeah well so are other people-"

"I'm not other people. It's like once I watch them then that's it. I'll remember it for a really long time. I can't go a day without watching it." Mike said.

"You seem really fine up till now." Rachel said.

"Trust me I wasn't. That's why I read your book. It got me to use my imagination. Can I ask you something?" Asked Mike.

"Anything Mike." Rachel said facing him.

"Can I read you a story. Maybe one of your favorites?" Mike asked placing his hand on her leg.

"Well I don't know." Rachel said thinking.

"I won't laugh at you." Mike whispered with his hand moving up her leg.

"Why not then." Rachel said. Mike smiled and put her arm around Rachel. Rachel went towards Mike and was now leaning on his shoulder as Mike took her e-book and started to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel liked the way Mike was reading. He read fluently, without stumbling and would often exaggerate the dialogue and made one of the characters sound Shakespearean. Rachel laughed when Mike was speaking Shakespearean and Mike didn't miss a chance to see her laughing.

When the fluff parts came Rachel blushed at the idea of Mike reading such things. How he was describing the female's need for him to be inside him, how his desires were required to be fulfilled, how Rachel could imagine every detail of it. Rachel was taken to a place where she was never taken before, she imagined Mike doing all them things to her. How Mike would kiss her neck and moan her name, his body touching hers lustfully with the intention of turning into an animal. She started to breath hard but didn't want to make it obvious as Mike was coming to an end of the story.

"So you like these kind of things?" Asked Mike.

"Unfortunately I do." Rachel said.

"Well that story was surprisingly not as bad as I thought it would be." Mike said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"What were you expecting? Godfather like narrative?" Rachel asked.

"No. I was expecting a little more dialogue so I can carry on speaking Shakespearean." Mike said. Rachel started to giggle.

"Doeth thou liketh it when I speaketh Shakespearean?" Mike asked.

"I really enjoyed it, surprisingly, haply if thou spoke it with a bit more posh it would've been p'rfecteth senior Ross" Rachel said.

"So Shakespearean and erotic novels turn you on?" Asked Mike raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe." Rachel said teasing him.

"The brightness of thy cheek would shame those stars. As daylight doth a lamp." Mike said touching her cheeks.

"Thy eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night." Mike said staring into her eyes. Rachel put her hands on her cheeks and started to lean on them.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek!" Mike said touching her hands.

"Lets lips do what hands do." Mike said kissing her on her lips for a tender moment.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Mike said looking at her.

"Wow Mike that was so-"

"I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have done that." Mike said realising what he had done.

"Mike I'm not angry." Rachel said getting up and now lying on top of Mike.

"Rachel-"

"Kiss me again Mike. Kiss me...please." Rachel pleaded. Mike grabbed Rachel's head and kissed her hard. Rachel kissed him back placing his arms around Mike's waist. Mike wanted entry to Rachel's mouth with his tongue and when he did Rachel moaned. She was enjoying the lustful kiss from the associate. Rachel broke up the kiss but Mike kissed her neck, biting it slightly. Rachel moaned louder than before.

"I've found your weak spot haven't I darling?" Mike said kissing her neck again.

"Ummm..." Rachel moaned giving in to Mike's kissing. Mike stopped at went on top of her and started kissing her neck again. Rachel couldn't help give another gasping moan escape from her lips her back arching oftenly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Asked Mike.  
"No. But kiss my neck...slowly." Rachel said getting ready. Mike kissed her neck slowly and she started to moan with pleasure. She couldn't resist how passionate he was. She put her legs and arms around him and held on as he bit her neck.

"Mike." Rachel said whispering.

"Yes darling?" Asked Mike.

"Do you like me?" Rachel asked.

"I thought I've made it obvious I like you. Do you like me?" Asked Mike.

"Yes." Rachel said smiling at him.

"Now let me ask you something. Do you like what the men do you them in the book?" Asked Mike.

"Maybe. Do you like what the men do to the women in your porn." Rachel asked teasing.

"I'd only do it if they asked me too." Mike said.

"What are you waiting for then? Let me be your pornstar and fuck me." Rachel said whispering in his ear. Rachel felt his erection getting hard on her knee. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hold your arms up." Mike said. Rachel got up and held her arms up smiling at him like the devil. Mike grabbed the end of her tank top and lifted it quickly.

"Slowly." Rachel requested. Mike smiled at lifted it slowly over her perfect body and throwing it not caring where it was. Mike grabbed her body and laid her down and kissed her naked and hot flesh. Rachel felt the sensation of Mike's hot and wet breath on her flesh, places she's not used too. Mike kissed her stomach which made Rachel giggle and made his way up to her until he reached her breast. Mike played her breasts a little and kissed her nipples.

"Mike." Rachel said panting.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mike asked worrying that she wasn't enjoying it.

"No. Hold my wrists tighter. Don't ever be polite to me." Rachel said. Mike held her hands down easily and he was amused seeing her struggle a little. "Remember your manners young lady." Mike said kissing her nipple.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked teasing him.

"You need to be nice to the boss. If you're not nice to the boss then I'll give you a spanking." Mike said cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples hard. Rachel suddenly felt the need to become a rebel because she wanted a spanking from him. She wanted Mike to punish her. Rachel freed her hand from Mike's grip and slapped him on the face, not too hard but enough to get his attention.

Mike grabbed both of her hands and gripped them where Rachel tried to struggle to get out but let herself give in to Mike's strength. Mike looked angry at Rachel and in return he kissed Rachel on her neck but bucked his hips and hardness into her hips causing her to moan really loud causing Mike to smile.

"Oh feisty one you are. That wasn't very nice of you. You want me to go bad?" He asked. He leaned forward going in for a kiss but he quickly denied her as she lifted her face up. She bit her lip as his hips rocked her body loving the feel of his hardness against her body, teasing her.

"There are punishments to beautiful girls who misbehave." He whispered in her ear with her sex bud feeling his hardness press on her.

"What punishment will you give me sir." Rachel said remembering a story about a teacher and a student having sex.

"I'm going to spank you. You need to be taught discipline." Mike whispered still holding her arms above her head. Mike took off her yellow pyjamas slowly with one hand and Rachel kicking them off with her feet. The delight of her being naked in front of him increased her desires to be come necessary. She needed him inside her.

"Roll over on your belly." He growled like a lion letting her hands finally free. Rachel without any hesitation flipped her body over feeling the air touch her backside. Rachel felt Mike's hand exploring her. Mike ran his hands up and down feeling every detail of Rachel's back and shoulders.

His hands roamed to her bottom, running his finger over her skin that was going to be punished with his hands. Then out of nowhere he slapped her bottom with his hand. He was soothing her bottom after realising it caught her by surprise. Rachel wanted more.

He hit her again and was again followed by soothing rubbing. Another slap struck that made her wince slightly.

"You had this coming dear darling." He growled.

"Yes sir. I know." Rachel said. Mike hit her bottom again and made her desire spin out of control. She was getting more desperate. She was wriggling in anticipation as she no longer associated the spanking as a punishment but as enjoyment.

"Sit back up." He ordered with a soft voice.

Rachel noticed that the associate was still dressed in his normal clothes and saw the hardness of his outline clearly knowing it needed to be released all for her.

"Did you like that?" He asked kissing her as she couldn't resist tasting his lips again.

"Yes." She breathed. His hand was now in her hair. She leaned her head slightly to make Mike see her naked body. "What now?" She asked.


End file.
